Barbie in Princess Power/Transcript
(WHOOPING) Whoa! (LAUGHS) Whoo-hoo! (LAUGHING) (ENGINE SPUTTERING) Whoa. Whoa! (SCREAMS) Whoa! Yeah! (LAUGHS) (LAUGHS) All right! Whoo! Yeah! (LAUGHS) MAKAYLA: Whoo-hoo! Madison, Makayla, this is awesome! Best. Invention. Ever! I told you that modifying the wing load ratio would generate a much higher lift. Good call. Although I told you that streamlining the airfoil would not only look better, but lower the drag coefficient. And you were so right. But I was right first. KARA: Guys, I think I found it! The perfect spot for my community garden project! I'm going in for a closer look! Whoa. Kara, watch your descent! Ease back on the throttle or the engine might stall! Feels fine to me. You guys worry too much. Whoa! BOTH: Kara! Purge the fuel pump! Trim the rudder! And hold onto your earrings. Close the cowl flap! KARA: I don't know what any of those words mean! Cowl flap? Ls that even a thing? Whoa! Ugh! Nothing's working! Wait, what's this yellow button do? MADISON: No, not the yellow! MAKAYLA: Don't touch it! That's the... BOTH: Smoke screen. Whoa! What's happening? Why can't I see any... Ah. (ENGINE SPUTTERING) (GASPS) Ahhh! Huh? Whoa! Whoa. (GASPS) What in blue blazes... Kara? Whoa! (GRUNTING) Ah. Oh. Ahhh! (GRUNTING) (BOTH GASPING) (GASPING) (CHUCKLING NERVOUSLY) Sweetheart, are you hurt? She's hurt! Baron Von Ravendale, call the royal physician! Right away, Your Highness. I don't need a doctor. Seriously, Mom, Dad. I'm fine. (SCREAMS) Nothing to worry about. (CHUCKLING NERVOUSLY) Darling, you just fell out of the sky. I believe that absolutely qualifies as something to worry about! And another thing, young lady... (HORN HONKING) (TIRES SCREECH) (BOTH GASP) Are you okay? (SCOFFS) Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine... Oh. We'll fix you right up. Guys, lam so sorry. It's not your fault. We didn't anticipate the drop in manifold pressure. Oh. Back to the digital design board. Live and learn. Next time I'll remember to purge the rudder. Cowl, thingy? There will be no "Next time," young lady. What on earth were you thinking? You could have been critically injured or worse! It's no big deal! I'm fine! Now, can we please talk about something more important? Like the fact that I found the best spot ever for my community garden project! It's right near the creek, so the soil gets plenty of water for irrigation. And everyone in the kingdom can help. People can get outdoors, get to know each other. You know, really connect! Kara, am I to understand that you just risked your life looking for a spot to grow cucumbers? (LAUGHING) No! Not just cucumbers. I'm pretty sure we'll plant zucchini, turnips. Maybe even some pea pods. This isn't amusing, Kara. Mom, Dad. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just want to contribute something to the kingdom! Of course, my dear. Ah! You could act as Grand Marshal at the annual parade! (GRUNTS) Ow! I meant something important. Representing the royal family with a well-placed wave is important. And safe. More like boring. Kara, you and your sisters are the future of this kingdom and the world is a much more dangerous place than you realize. Isn't that so, Baron? Without question, Your majesty. These are troubling times, indeed. See? There. Ha. Our most wise and insightful advisor agrees. And he has never been wrong before. That's me, reliable to a fault. Faithful servant to the Crown. (CROAKS) But no more, Bruce. Now I shall finally claim what is rightfully mine! Everyone knows it was my family who first claimed the Kingdom of Windemere centuries ago! Granted, my great-great Grandfather lost it during a rather foolish game of rock-paper-scissors. But Still. It should belong to me! I want to sit in the big chair and wear the big crown. Not merely because I can do a much better job but because I deserve it! (FLY BUZZING) (GRUNTING) And With this, I shall finally seize my... (GROANING) (GASPING) Destiny? Ahhh! (GASPING) Huh? (SCREAMS) (GASPING) (SIGHS IN RELIEF) BRUCE: Ha, ha. (SCREAMS) Uh-oh. BARON: NO! Why you... (GRUNTING) Do you have any idea how long it took me to find the ingredients for that elixir? All for naught! Down the drain! And now, I must start all over again! (GASPING) I should truss you up with that tongue and roast you like a Cornish game hen. KARA: Who would like some tea? Oh, you guys have to try the jam, it's delicious. MAKAYLA: Mmm, good jam, yum. MADISON: Have seen the latest in molecular gastronomy? Gabby, we should take Corinne to the new zoo! It wasn't open yet when she came to visit last summer. You like animals, right? Of course she likes animals, Zooey! Who doesn't like animals? I don't. KARA: It's getting out of control. At the museum opening a couple of days ago? My mom wouldn't let me cut the ribbon because she thought the safety scissors were too sharp. (BOTH CHUCKLE) Not funny. If my parents had their way, I'd spend the rest of my life throwing galas and perfecting my curtsey. It's called being a Princess, Kara. What's wrong with that? I'm just saying that hosting royal teas and going to parties sounds pretty great to most people. And don't get me started on all the shoes. Corinne, I never said my life isn't great. But all the ceremonial stuff, it's not enough. And my parents are overreacting, there's nothing dangerous about planting a garden. What am I gonna do, get ambushed by a gang of Brussel sprouts? Ugh! Get away from me, you little... Corinne! Don't! (GASPING) (GRUNTING) Sorry. Talk about over-reacting. Me? You just tried to flatten a harmless butterfly! It's a bug, they're all disgusting. Even ladybugs? GABBY: You can't hate ladybugs. They're so cute! They're the kittens of the insect world. (SCOFFS) (GROWLING) Uh, Kara. You okay? I don't know, I feel kind of weird. What's that buzzing sound? You guys hear that? Do you have a fever? Headache? Muscle fatigue? Did you eat the egg salad? Intestinal discomfort could be an early sign of food poisoning. Or bacterium transmitted through the ingestion of contaminated dairy, meat, even produce. MAKAYLA: I just said that! MADISON: I know. But it sounded way better coming from me. Ooh, flowers. Pretty. BOTH: Kara? Hi, my name's Kara. What's your name? (GASPS) on... You're so pretty. Uh... (YAWNING) Ugh. Ugh, oh, Newton! You've got morning breath. Huh? Morning? What happened to yesterday? (BARKING) Mmm. I do feel 110% better. (GIGGLES) Mmm, must have been a 24-hour bug. (PARKER MEOWING) (NEWTON BARKING) (PARKER MEOWING) (BARKING) Parker! (MEOWING) Aw, girl, don't be scared. Just come to me. You can do it. Come on. (MEOWING) It's okay, Parker, don't worry. L'll get Ya- (STRAINING) (MEOWING) (BARKING) I'm trying, okay? Don't move, Parker, I'm coming. (STRAINING) (MEOWING) BARON: Almost finished, Your majesty. I just need your signature here and here. And here. Oh, thank you, Baron. Now, after you send these off, I'd like you to reorganize my engagement calendar and color-code the events in terms of priority. KARINA: Kristoff! Could you come here for a moment? Little busy, my dear, can it wait? Of course. I'll just tell your mother she can stay here for six months while her estate is being redecorated. (GASPS) Karina! (STUTTERING) I'll be back in a moment. Darling! I'll handle it! Hello, precious. (KARA STRAINING) (MEOWING) Gotcha! (BOTH SCREAM) Huh? (SCREAMS) Whoa! Whoa! (PARKER YELPING) (GASPS) I'm not falling! We're not falling! Why are we not falling? (MEOWING) Ow, ow, watch the claws. Okay, there you go. Safe and sound. (MEOWING) Though I have no clue how! Whoa! (MEOWING) Wait. Maybe I'm still sleeping. (CHUCKUNG) Yeah. That's it, I'm dreaming. (GRUNTING) Nope. Definitely not dreaming. It's so comfortable. So empowering! So, very me! Whoa! Whoa! (SIGHS) Okay. (GRUNTS) Okay. (BARKING) KARA: Easy, boy! I'm okay! (WHIMPERING) (BARKING) (GASPS) Besides, I think I'm actually getting the hang of it! (LAUGHING) (WHOOPS) (LAUGHING) Hmm? (SCREAMING) Huh. (LAUGHING) Whoo-hoo! BOTH: Kara? (GASPING) (SCREAMS) (GRUNTS) on. Huh? (EXCLAIMING) (GRUNTING) (SNICKERS) Next time you enter a room, I expect you to croak or ribbit, or whatever it is you do, are we clear? Uh-huh. Why are you even here? You're supposed to be out tracking down the ingredients for my new potion. (TALKING GIBBERISH) If it wasn't for you, I would already possess the power to destroy the King and seize the throne! So unless you'd like to go back to that swamp you came from, find what I need and do it quickly! Uh-huh. Huh. (CROAKS) (SIGHING) Maybe I should just leave these in seeing as that tree and I are like magnets. So, any idea what's happening? Not yet. But we've devised a diagnostic protocol guaranteed to figure it out. We already know you can fly, so we can skip question one and move straight to question two. Are you exhibiting any other powers? Like super-strength? (BARKING) (MEOWING) Whoa! Check. Agility? (MEOWING) (PURRING) Check. (GASPING) (MEOWING) Anything else. Uh, invisibility? Heat vision? Ancient crowbar of destiny? (GRUNTING) Ha! Hmm? (GRUNTING) Hmm. Hmm, guess not. Huh? (SCREAMS) (BOTH SCREAM) (GASPING) That would be a "check." Ooh, what about your hair? MADISON: Swing your head back and forth. MAKAYLA: Looks good. But I'm pretty sure it looked good before. True. But I'd say it's 15% bouncier. No doubt about it. You're a superhero. You've got "Princess Power!" But how? Hmm, origins can be tricky. A lot of superheroes are born on distant planets, but we're almost 100% sure that you're from Windemere. More like 99.9%, to be statistically accurate. You weren't by any chance bitten by a radioactive spider, were you? 'Cause that would make things easy. Always one of my favorites. (GASPS) That's m You were bit by a mutant spider? No, that butterfly at the picnic! It didn't exactly bite me, but it did, kind of, kiss my cheek. That sounds weird, right? No weirder than the rest of it. So, I got kissed by a magical bug and now I have superpowers? (GASPING) Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking? ALL: Test drive! Whoo-hoo! Wow! Whoo! Ow! This is amazing! Ooh! (WHOOPING) (WHOOPING) (ALL CHIRPING) Whoa! (SCREAMING) (OPERA MUSIC PLAYING) (SCREAMING) No, not again! Hmm? Hmm. (SCREAMING) (SIGHING) That was close. (GRUNTING) (GRUNTING) Kara. You okay? Yeah, I'm fine. But this tree has got to go. MAKAYLA: NO! YOU can't! That would be a violation of the "superhero code of conduct." (BARKING) (MEOWING) There's a code? Powers cannot be used for personal gain. They can only be used to help others. Oh. (CHUCKLING AWKWARDLY) MAKAYLA: What we need to do is find you a mission. (BARKING) MAKAYLA: Like battling an alien invasion. (MEOWING) Or better yet stopping a runaway comet from hitting Earth! How is that better? Because aliens don't exist. Comets actually do. Guys, maybe I should start with something smaller and closer to home. Like, maybe... (GASPS) The community garden! Perfect! Normally, something like that would take weeks. (BARKING) Lots of equipment. Tons of manpower. (MEOWING) But with your powers, you could whip it together in no time! (SIGHS) What's wrong? My parents. There's no way I could pull it off without them finding out. Somebody would recognize the "Flying Princess of Windemere." And then I'd be grounded for life. That's true, the King and Queen would never let you do it. But they might let "Super Sparkle." "Super Sparkle?" You can't say it like that. You've got to give it some flair, like this. Super Sparkle! See? Much better! And we'll design you a costume so nobody will know it's you! It's got to be aerodynamically efficient and strong. Yet lightweight and breathable. And sparkly. Really sparkly! MAKAYLA: Let's get to work! (MUSIC PLAYING) Mmm? Mmm-mmm. Mmm-mmm. Yeah! All Right! (BOTH LAUGH) Meet you at the garden! Last one there's a rotten eggplant! Bruce. Make sure that package is secure. Uh-huh. Those ingredients are fragile. (HORN HONKING) (GRUNTING) (GASPING) (GROANING) Oh. Ow. (EXCLAIMING) (GROWLS) (GIGGLING) Whoa! Huh. (GRUNTING) BOTH: Whoa! Watch where you're going! Sorry? (LAUGHING) Look at this guy. (SCREAMING) (CROWD SCREAMS) Look out! (GASPING) (SCREAMS) Huh? (GRUNTING) (EXCLAIMING) (BRAKES SCREECH) (HORNS HONKING) (GASPING) (TIRES SCREECHING) (GRUNTING) (CAMERA CLICKS) (SCREAMS) (SCREAMING) Oh, no! (GASPING) (BRUCE SCREAMS) Ha, ha. (SCREAMING) (SCREAMING) (GASPING) My Shoes! (CRACKLES) (SCREAMING) Gotcha! You got me. Who's got you? (CROWD SCREAMING) (GASPING) Huh! (GASPING) (SCREAMS) (CROWD CHEERING) (CAMERA CLICKS) (METAL CLATTERS) Whoa, thank you. My pleasure. (CROWD CHEERING) Well, I'd better be going. (GRUNTING) (CROWD GASPING) SUPER SPARKLE: Ow! Hey, you okay? Miss? (GROANING) Uh... (CLEARS THROAT) It's Super Sparkle! And yes. I'm more than okay. (CROWD CHEERING) (ALARM BEEPING) Oh, no. I totally spaced about the reception! (PANTING) (CLASSICAL MUSIC PLAYING) (INDISTINCT CONVERSATIONS) (GASPS) Almost forgot. (EXHALING) Okay. (INHALING) (IMITATES WHOOSHING) And then all of a sudden, she swoops in from out of nowhere! WES: Excuse me, sir. My name is Wes Rivers. Editor-in-chief of "What's Up WES," the kingdom's leading online source of breaking news and information. You mean you write a blog in your bedroom? No. Corner table at the coffee shop? Why don't we just focus on what happened today? Can you tell me more about it? I can try. But I'll tell you, kid. I saw it with my own eyes and I still don't believe it! BRUCE: Uh-uh. Uh-uh. Uh-huh. Who is that glittery do-gooder? And how did she get her hands on powers that were meant to be mine! (TALKING GIBBERISH) BARON: Don't be ridiculous, Bruce, one little girl's not going to spoil our plans. Oh! We're almost there, Bruce, we only need two more ingredients. (HANDLE RATTLING) (GRUNTING) Huh? What is wrong with this... (GRUNTING) Oops. (SCREAMS) What's going on? Why was the door... Where have you been? We waited at the community garden site, but you never showed. I'm sorry. I got a little side-tracked. But you should've seen it! I actually saved people. You know, like a real superhero! Which got me thinking about all those things I could do with my powers. Stuff that really matters. Like rescuing people, catching criminals. (BARKING) (GIGGLING) (MEOWING) You know, truth, justice. The Windemere way! So, what do you think? Way ahead of you. (BEEPING) (WHIRRING) (YELPING) MADISON: Full GPS navigation, real-time tracking capabilities, emergency scanners, satellite imaging. Everything you could need to back up the modern superhero on the go! (MEOWING) KARA'. Whoa. How long have you been working on this? Couple of hours. (BEEPING) Looks like we got our first mission! ALL: It's Super Sparkle time! MADISON: According to Police chatter, the suspect was last seen on the corner of Fifth and Main. On my Way- MADISON: Good luck out there. (PANTING) (HORNS HONKING) (PANTING) Whoa! Really? L just washed this shirt. (PANTING) (GASPING) No offense, pal, but that purse does not go with your outfit. (SCREAMING) SUPER SPARKLE: Whoa! Hold still. Stop moving. Whoa! THIEF: Ahhh! Whoa! (GASPS) on, no! (SCREAMING) (BOTH SCREAM) (HORN HONKS) (SCREAMING) (HORNS HONKING) (SUPER SPARKLE GRUNTING) THIEF: Ahhh! (BOTH CRYING) (SCREAMS) (GROANING) (LAUGHING NERVOUSLY) He's all yours! (THIEF GROANING) Oh, no! (GROANS) (CAMERA CLICKING) BARON: Oh. lt has to be here somewhere. (CLATTERING) BRUCE: Oh. Ah-ha! Finally! Come Bruce! Quickly before someone sees us. (GROANING) (SCREAMING) (TIRES SCREECHING) Ha! (SCREAMS) Ha! Hey, how about we head over to the community garden tomorrow? It'd be great to finally get things started. Sure, uh, if we can squeeze it in. What? We'll get to it. It's not like the garden's going anywhere, right? (SOFTLY) Technically it's not going at all. And if people need me, I can't exactly ignore that. ZOOEY: Have you guys seen this? Super Sparkle is the coolest ever! GABBY: I'd do anything to meet her. You think she'd come here if we asked? Maybe we can invite her to your birthday party next week. KARA: Uh, maybe... Although, from what I hear, Super Sparkle's got a pretty busy schedule. (BOTH GIGGLE) Does this guy Wes Rivers write anything that isn't about you? It's like his 10th posting this week. Just wish he'd gotten my good side. You're a superhero. Isn't every side your good side? (BEEPING) (ALL GASP) MAKAYLA: The fire department suspects a gas leak caused the fire. MADISON: Nobody's been hurt, but there's still a guy trapped inside. Help! Somebody, help me! (CAMERA CLICKS) Hey, buddy. (CHUCKLING AWKWARDLY) (WHOOSHING) (CAMERA CLICKS) Did you get that? Yes, sir. Hello? (COUGHS) Can anybody hear me? (GASPING) Huh? (CHUCKLING NERVOUSLY) I'll be right back. MAN: Help! Somebody, help me, please! Where are you? (COUGHING) (SCREAMING) (CREAKING) (SCREAMING) Whoa! (CROWD CHEERING) WES: Would you, uh... Oh. Sure. (CAMERAS CLICKING) (CROWD CHEERING) Thanks! WOMAN: We love you, Super Sparkle! SUPER SPARKLE: Whoo-hoo! A whole night of celebrating Little Miss Perfect's birthday. Can't wait. (CELLPHONE BEEPING) (SIGHS) Ugh. Please. "Super Sparkle does it again. But who is she?" More like, "Who cares?" I can't believe this. And a tribute music video! (GASPS) People love me! Technically, they love Super Sparkle. But the people who love the real you are gonna be here any minute. So, you might wanna finish getting ready. I am ready. Do you guys not like the dress? No, it's great. Fabulous. But it's missing something. You're right. But what? BOTH: Happy Birthday! (GASPING) It's beautiful! Thank you. It's got full navigation, barometric altimeter, Bluetooth. A holographic view screen, Austrian crystals and a miniature lip gloss. Um, lip gloss? Oh, I added it. MADISON: Without consulting me? I asked you when I wanted to install a universal voice translator. But that was a lame idea. She's a superhero in Windemere, chapped lips are a real concern in high velocity winds. (DOOR OPENS) (FOOTSTEPS APPROACHING) So, what do you think? Mom won't let us wear these to the party unless you say it's okay. Well? (VOICE CRACKING) Adorable! BOTH: It's Sparkle time! (BOTH GIGGLE) (INDISTINCT CONVERSATIONS) Sorry we're late. Somebody couldn't decide on what lip gloss went with her mask. Uh, guys, did you actually read the invitation? It's not a costume party. You let Zooey and Gabby wear theirs. (BOTH GIGGLING) Besides, these things were a lot of work. When else would we get the chance to show 'em off? WES: Princess. Looks like everybody who's anybody is here tonight. Any chance Super Sparkle will show up? Why? Do you need to be rescued? Not that I know of. Uh... (CLEARS THROAT) I was just wondering if the royal family's had the chance to meet Super Sparkle in person to thank her for what she's done. Maybe even give her a medal. Like being on the news 24/7 isn't a big enough pat on the back? Please, she isn't that great. Don't be silly, dear. Of course, she is. The King and I are incredibly grateful for Super Sparkle's noble deeds. And proud of her bravery. Windemere is lucky to have such a valiant and dynamic hero in its service. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have guests to entertain. Do you have any idea how bad I want to go up to them right now and yell, "lt's me! I'm Super Sparkle! "L'm the one you're proud of!" I thought this was about making a difference, not about taking the credit. Besides, you know what you can do. That's all that matters. (BEEPING) (GASPING) KARA: Royal Bank of Windemere's just been robbed. We'll distract your parents till you get back. Go! (ALARM RINGING) (LAUGHING) (BOTH GASPING) The name's Sparkle, Super Sparkle. Well, that was rude. (SIREN WAILING) (TIRES SCREECHING) (PANTING) (GRUNTING) I'll take that. (GRUNTS) (TIRES SCREECHING) (LAUGHING) Wait, what? Huh? Whoa! (SCREAMING) Whoa. (GRUNTING) Wait. (GRUNTING) Whoa! (GRUNTING) Ahhh. (EXCLAIMING) (GRUNTING) (SCREAMING) Whoa! (BOTH SCREAMING) I want my mommy! Huh. (BOTH SCREAMING) Ahhh! (GRUNTING) Huh? (INDISTINCT CONVERSATIONS) KARINA: Baron! (GROWLS) Will you please locate Princess Kara immediately? Of course, Your Majesty. Right away. Since when is it my job to babysit her precious princess? Mercifully, I won't be the royal errand boy much longer. Huh? (GASPING) (WHISPERING) Kara is Super Sparkle? Of course, she is. Being Princess isn't enough! No. She gets to be the big hero with an even bigger secret. Which I could "let slip" and blow the whole thing wide open. Hmm. Then again. How unbelievable is this, you guys? I mean, wow... Am I right? What are you talking about? That Kara's Super Sparkle. (BOTH GASPING) It's okay, she told me. Don't worry, my lips are sealed. Okay, I have no clue what you're talking about. (GASPS) Me neither, you know what it is? What? Cupcakes! Cupcakes? How many cupcakes did you have, Corinne? A lot, right? Did you know that refined sugar can severely impact ones cognitive functioning? MAKAYLA: And memory? Guys, come on. We might not get along all the time, but Kara's family. Do you really think she wouldn't tell me? Yes. Maybe. She was there when it happened and she probably saw that bug kiss Kara. I guess. (BUZZING) Oh. (GASPING) Ohhh... (SMACKING LIPS) Where are you, you disgusting little bug. (STRAINING) Ha! Gotcha! (SCREAMING) (THUDS) Okay, beady-eyes. Pucker up. (WHIMPERING) Officers, any chance I can get a statement about the robbery last night? What about Super Sparkle? Does the department know who she is? Or where she came from? Great. Thanks for your time. (CHUCKLES) Always a pleasure. (METAL CLATTERING) Hmm? Whoa! Ha! Not today! (GRUNTING) (GROANING) (GRUNTING) Whoa! BARON: Try harder! (STRAINING) The root of the wild stagwort is the last ingredient we need to complete the potion! (BRUCE STRAINING) (GRUNTING) BRUCE: Whoa! Oh, no. (BOTH SCREAMING) Baron Von Ravendale? What're you... Have we met? Huh? DARK SPARKLE: Out of my way, Super Sparkle! Dark Sparkle's got this. What? Another one? (GRUNTING) Oops. (TIRES SCREECHING) (HORNS HONKING) Ahhh! (STAINING) (STRAINS) Ah! (SPLASHING) (CROWD CHEERING) (GRUMBLING) (SIGHING) Did she really think she could just push me out of the way and take over like that? Any idea who Dark Sparkle is? Or where she came from? KARA: No, (MEOWING) but with any luck, she's on her way back! I mean, come on, Sparkle orbs? Those are my thing. And using them on a rockslide? Ha! Total rookie mistake! Maybe so. But you were a rookie, like, last week. (SCOFFS) I was never that bad. And why are you taking her side? Kara, chill. The new girl messed up, but maybe she could be an ally? (MEOWING) MAKAYLA: There's room in the kingdom for more than one hero, right? Two might be even better. It works for us. Hmm! (HORNS HONKING) (SCREAMING) Whoa! (SIREN WAILING) (CROWD CHEERING) KARA: Big deal, she saved a statue. I'm the one who caught the bad guys! Where's my picture? Don't worry, defenseless creatures, I'll save you! No! I'll save you! Dark Sparkle to the rescue! Mmm-mmm! Those glittery nuisances will not stand in our way. (STRAINING) (SCREAMING) But as a precaution, I'm doubling the ingredients to intensify my powers. And once I rid this realm of its King, I shall put an end to its heroes as well. WES: Hmm? Wait a second. Hmm? (GASPS) No way! I can't believe you've been doing this behind our back all this time! Intentionally putting yourself in danger, day after day? It's completely irresponsible! Is it true? You're Super Sparkle? BOTH: Huh? Zooey, Gabby, you're excused. (BOTH GIGGLING) This nonsense stops here and now, do you understand? But you both said you were proud of Super Sparkle's bravery. That Windemere was lucky to have such a valiant hero. That was before we knew it was our daughter. Who lied to us! I never lied! Not exactly. L just didn't tell you, because I knew this would happen. Besides, what difference does it make? Unless you're planning to keep me locked up here forever, you can't keep me safe from every single thing that might go wrong! And even if the world's as dangerous as you think, which it isn't by the way, I have super powers to handle it! (GRUNTING) Young lady, stop that floating this instant. Kara, you may not understand this until you're older, but it's a parent's job to decide what's best for their children and protect them no matter what. Darling, one day you'll be an adult and when that time comes, you can make your own choices. But while you live under our roof, under our rules, you are forbidden to act as Super Sparkle. Are we clear? Mom, Dad, please don't do this. KRISTOFF: That is final. (LAUGHING EVILLY) (FLY BUZZING) (GROANING) Ah, ah, ah. Bruce, we can't afford a repeat of last time, can we? Uh-uh. Hmm. Good depth of color. (SNIFFING) Slightly fruity, yet bold, with just the right hint of destiny. Hmm. And our timing could not be more perfect, now that one of those sparkly pests has been forced into early retirement. A toast, my slimy underling! Here's to me. (BELCHES) Oh... That's odd. I don't feel anything. (SCREAMS) Oh! (GLASS SHATTERS) (GRUNTING) (LAUGHING EVILLY) CORINNE: Mmm, mmm, mmm. This is delicious. So moist and yummy. What's it called? Chicken. Kara, no need for that tone. It's okay, Aunt Karina. I know she's just upset and worried about all the people who might need help. But on the bright side the kingdom's still got one superhero left. And I'm sure Dark Sparkle can handle whatever comes up. Even better, maybe. Dark Sparkle is totally awesome! No offense, Kara. Can we not talk about this? Sorry, I didn't mean to make things worse. Can you pass the salt? (RUMBLING) (ALL GASPING) (LAUGHING) Baron? How perfect! The entire Royal Family sharing a lovely dinner together! (SNIFFS) Oh... ls that chicken? Although I do prefer mine barbecued. (LAUGHING) (SCREAMS) (GASPING) (GROANING) Ohhh! You? You're Dark Sparkle? (STRAINING) (GROWLING) I got this! No, I got this! (FLY BUZZING) Ah. (BUZZING CONTINUES) Ah... (STOMACH GRUMBLING) (GRUNTING) Ahhh! Windemere is mine by right and all those who defy me shall fall! Hmm. We must get to the Tower! (ALL PANTING) (GRUNTING) Ahhh! Keep moving. I'll take care of the Baron. (GRUNTING) Ahhh! (GRUNTING) No! (LAUGHING) Excuse me, may I have this dance? (SCREAMING) Mind if I cut in? (GRUNTING) (BOTH GRUNTING) (SUPER SPARKLE GASPING) Huh? (LAUGHING EVILLY) Girls, come quickly. (EXCLAIMING) (GASPING) (LAUGHING) (GASPING) (ALL SCREAMING) Oh! (GASPING) (GRUNTING) So close, my dear! Perhaps you should come work for me? Why would I want to join the losing team? (EXCLAIMING) (GRUNTING) Quick! Kara? (GRUNTING) Did that hurt? 'Cause there's a lot more where that came... Ahhh! (SCREAMING) (GRUNTING) (GROANING) Well done, my super amphibious friend! Come. We'll be safe in here. This stronghold was built to withstand any assault. Inside, girls. Quickly! Kara, you too. Mom, Dad, I can't stay here and do nothing. Not when I have the power to stop it. Kara! Mom, trust me. I can handle this. Darling, she'll be all right. Good luck! (GRUNTS) Kara? Anybody? (PANTING) BOTH: Ahhh! (LAUGHING) (BOTH GASPING) Mmm. Get them! I have a much more pressing engagement at the Tower! (LAUGHING) No! (PANTING) Whoa! (BOTH STRAINING) BOTH: Ahhh! (GROANING) (STRAINING) Yuck! (MEOWING) (BARKING) Ahhh! (GROWLING) Whoa! (GRUNTING) (GROWLING) Get off of me! (GRUNTING) (BOTH SCREAMING) (GRUNTING) Whoa! Watch it! Where's the Baron? Not sure, I lost him. Just stay back, okay? I don't want your help. And I don't need your permission. You're not my boss! That is so typical, you only think of yourself! Me? You're one to talk! Always posing for the cameras. Never letting anybody else share the spotlight, not even for a second! Do me a favor, Corinne, get your own life! Because no matter how bad you want it, you can't have mine! You think you can go it alone? Be my guest! (GROWLING) King Kristoff, I do hope you'll forgive the lack of protocol, but consider this my official resignation. (BOTH GASPING) (GRUNTING) Hey, Baron! Why don't you pick on someone my size! What! (GROWLING) (BOTH GRUNTING) (STRAINING) (GRUNTING) Okay, now you've done it! (EXCLAIMING) Whoa! There's more than one way to destroy a king. (STRAINING) Ahhh! (TALKING GIBBERISH) Let's see if the King's precious tower can protect him from a slumbering giant! (GRUNTING) (LAUGHING EVILLY) (GASPING) That all you got? Mmm... (LAUGHS) Bring it! (GRUNTING) (GASPING) Mount Dormant! (GASPS) (GRUNTING) (RUMBLING) (GASPING) Ah, it's working. Huh? (GRUNTING) (LAUGHING) (GASPING) (BOTH GRUNTING) (GROWLING) (RUMBLING) Huh? (LAUGHING) (GASPING) Ahhh. BARON: Hear that, Princess? It's the sound of destiny calling! (LAUGHING) SUPER SPARKLE: Sorry. (GRUNTING) (GROANING) Wrong number! Ahhh! (GASPING) The castle! (BLOWING) Hmm, so no super breath, huh? Ahhh! (EXCLAIMING) (LAUGHING EVILLY) Nothing you can do now, child, except wave goodbye to your loving family! (CONTINUES LAUGHING) (GRUNTING) (STRAINING) What? (STRAINING) (GASPING) (GRUNTING) (GASPING) Huh? No! (GRUNTING) (GROANING) (GRUNTING) (GROANING) (GRUNTING) Ahhh! (GROANING) Ha! Take that! (GRUNTING) Huh. (RUMBLING) (ALL SCREAMING) I say! I guess this is why they call it a panic room! Whoa! Oh! Whoa! BOTH: Super Sparkle! (STRAINING) Just like new! Mmm! (ALL GASPING) (GASPS) I have to save the city! Go on! We'll be all right. (GRUNTING) Huh? (GRUNTING) Corinne! I may have a lot of faults and I am not your biggest fan, but I'm not a total jerk. You'd never walk away from something like this, and neither can I! If we can divert the flow away from the castle, toward the lake... Maybe we can cool things off. It's our best shot! (BOTH GRUNTING) We did it. (LAUGHING) (SIGHING) We actually did! Not bad for two people who can't stand each other. Corinne, listen, what I said earlier, I was wrong. No, you weren't. I was always jealous of you. Your life just seems so much better than mine. Trust me, it isn't, not when you consider the way I've been acting lately. And how much trouble I'm going to be in because of... (BOTH SCREAM) (LAUGHING EVILLY) You think this is over, twinkle twins? BOTH: Twinkle twins? BOTH: You are so going down! I have a better idea. (GROANING) (BARON LAUGHING) (BOTH GASP) Ahhh! (GROANING) (LAUGHING) (GRUNTING) (CHUCKLING NERVOUSLY) Ow! Ooh! (GROANING) DARK SPARKLE: Hey, Baron, didn't anybody ever tell you, two is always better than one! (GASPS) The more the merrier. (YELLING) (BOTH GRUNTING) (BELCHING) Ugh. Gross! (LAUGHING) Now, there's a tongue lashing for you! (LAUGHING) (PARKER MEOWING) Huh? (MEOWING) (NEWTON BARKING) What? (BOTH GROWLING) Ahhh! Wow! I did not see that coming. (BARKING) (GRUNTING) (GROWLING) (CHOKING) Good boy! BARON: My face, my remarkably handsome face! (SCREAMING) (PARKER MEOWING) Get off of me you flea-bitten furball! Ow! (BARON SCREAMING) Cat on my head! Cat on my head! (PARKER MEOWING) Get this cat off my head! (GROWLING) (GROANING) DARK SPARKLE: Here kitty. Oh... Oh. Hmm? (GROANING) What's the matter Baron? Cat got your tongue? (GASPING) (SCREAMING) (CRASHES) (STRAINING) Ahhh! BARON: Oh! (THUDING) Well, Baron, I hope you like the view from up here. Your gonna have to get used to it. (GROWLING) We are so proud of you. Ooh, honey... Dark Sparkle! Dark Sparkle! Can I be you when I grow up? Oh, that's so sweet! But I think it'd be much cooler to be yourself. Huh? (TALKING GIBBERISH) (SCREAMS) Oh, give it a rest, Bruce. You slimy ninny. KRISTOFF: We wouldn't be here today, were it not for your heroism. You not only proved able to take care of yourself, you took care of us and preserved the future of this realm. For that, we are proud of you both. Thank you, Uncle Kristoff. That means a lot, Dad. Oh, and things weren't as safe around here as l thought But at least now the kingdom's got two superheroes watching its back. (NEWTON BARKING) (MEOWING) Sorry. Make that four. (BOTH GIGGLING) Of course, your father and I won't be able to stop worrying completely. Uh, but we'll try to see things from your perspective. Thanks, but I haven't exactly been making things easy on you. Or anyone else for that matter. Guess I lost track of why I wanted to make a difference in the first place. You weren't so bad. She kind of was. You kind of were. I know. But I've learned my lesson, Corinne and I are going to work together. To make Windemere a better place. Speaking of that, don't we have a job to do? (MEOWING) (BARKING) I love the new cape, thanks guys! My pleasure. Your pleasure? I'm the one who reversed the polarity of the material to eliminate drag! Uh! But I'm the one who increased the sparkle-osity by 120%. MADISON: Sparkle-osity? That's not even a word! MAKAYLA: Well, maybe it should be. (CAMERA CLICKS) Hey! It's called a community garden, Wes. Everybody's supposed be working. I was working. Together. As a group. I'm gonna need that back, you know. Well, then grab a shovel. That kale isn't gonna plant itself. This is payback for blowing your cover, isn't it? Totally! Nicely done. Category:Barbie in Princess Power Category:Transcripts